User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Blood Flesh and Warmth
Midnight Dawn Jacob's POV Chapter One-Blood Flesh and warmth If you had nothing else to live for and the one you loved is married what would you do. Hmm maybe be suicide. But Who knows, what is in the future. Ugh, what future. I have got no future. I hate it. Sigh I must admit that it feels awesome to feel the way i feel. But as the girl I once loved is a vampire. Her daughter is my next target, she is my world, the gravity that sticks me the world. She is the daughter of the person who had wrecked the body I once loved. Edward, well in the future he will be my father in law. Ha I got my revenge, it is sweet. But I can't have everything. But it seems that I have. I know Sam, Quil and Paul have found that girl of their dreams. But it was only three days ago that Leah imprinted, she imprinted on one of Bella's friends. It had to be Mike. Ew, she could've choosen better. But she choose him, now he is destained to fall in love with her now and yeah. She is happy that it happened! Like I was when I imprinted on Resesmee, now i call her nessie. Her name is a mouth ful. But I love her. It just doesn't seem to get old though. I know she is pysically 15 at the moment, for now Edward wants me to be a brother to her. But she knows what I did to her. So I have to watch what I think around him. Well Blondie and myself have grown to be tolerent of each other. Because she knows that I will be a part of her family soon. Emmett is just a brother to me, even though he is hulky and bulky like the italian leach called Felix. Jasper is not my fave person, he keeps manipulating my emotions for fun, first I am hungry and now I am sad and now I am happy. I wish he stop it. It is bugging me. Alice loves to dress me up, like I am a living breathing Ken "Barbie doll". Bella is just plain Bella to me, she is a vampire but she is kind and happy now, ha nice to know she is happy. Charlie knows that Bella is a vampire, I don't know what gave Bella the strenghth to show Charlie what she is, I mean I saw his face i was like "Charlie, she has been one since she met Edward. He was the one who had turned her into a bloodsucker." then he moved away and took Sue with him. I hated that part. Now Sue and Charlie are married. So Leah and Seth are Bella's family. Seth loves being Bellas younger brother. Leah likes it but doesn't love it like Seth is. So since Seth is Bella brother he can be an uncle to Renesmee and Leah is a new Aunt to her as well, so I will be there nephew in law. It must suck being Leah. So a vampires father and a mother to too werewolfs together, now I didn't see that coming. But It has happened and now it can't be undone. Finally Sue has met someone that is equalivent to Harry. So Sue is a grandmother To Renesmee to. It was only two days ago that Bella was acting not like her vampire self at all, it was that she was up to something. Then I walked to her to ask what she was doing and Blondie came in the way and asked "Where do you think your going, we need to have a talk about the nature of our relationship and I cannot stop to think where this might end up. So if you don't mind follow me to Carlisle office he and Edward are there waiting." Then I went with blondie and she wasn't lying about Carlisle and Edward, they were sitting around his desk. Hey Edward what is going on! Why did blondie bring me here. She said that we needed to talk about our relationship with each other. You might have to bring Jasper in to control the atmosphere. Then Edward called Jasper "Jasper, can you come up to Carlisle's office please. We need you to sit in on this." Then he was up right away. I can't believe that all of this is about to be out in the open. Ah, what a joke. Then Edward glared at me and he gove me a look that looked like yeah tell me about it. Carlisle ushered me to sit down. So I did, then he begun. "Rose, I want you to be more peaceful and more mature to Jacob. He is one of us, even though he is not a vampire and all, you need to treat him with a lot more of respect. If you don't I will personally have you and Emmett live in Bella's cottage for the time being. Away in Forks. I know I didn't want to come to this, but it is the best thing I could think of. " Then he finished and he sighed and looked at me as if he wanted me to say something. "Well, that is a reasonable thing. But what if Jacob does the same to my sister. Rose as the right to be respected. I love her, it will hurt Renesmee to see her aunt and uncle leave just like that, like what Jasper and Alice did years ago. Renesmee is my flesh and blood and I will do what ever it takes to make her happy. So if this doesn't improve then I will have to move myself, Renesmee and Bella out of this out and we will continue to Vancouver. I will do it, it is not a lie." then he finished with a growl. What Edward is sticking up for blondie, now that I have seen everything. I love Renesmee, she is mine. But I know how it is. Then I spoke this time with more sorrow then usual "Edward, Carlisle no body is leaving. The only one is leaving is me, I am the one who had caused this and I must fix it. So I am packing all my things and leaving tomorrow, It will hurt Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Esme." as I finished and I heard Rosalie smile and sighed and she added more "Don't you do that, I will not have my sisters and my mother and my niece hurting. I will block every exit in this house. I am sorry for all the things I had said in the past and I will do anything for you to make you feel like family. I will make you a family crest. Anything for you to stay" WOW! Carlisle and Edward had a smile on their faces and Jasper was not fooled. Jasper even smiled, It was wierd to see him smile. But then again, it was wierd to be in a house full of vampires. I thought to only to Edward this time. Edward, was blondie joking or was she talking the truth. Please I want the truth, every facet. Don't down play it for me. I will find out eventually. As I finished the thought, Edward answered me, "Jacob she was telling the truth and I am sorry that you had to indure all of her pranks and jokes and I must of admit. I liked yours as well. Then all of a sudden Jasper spoke "Jacob, all of my family is proud to have you here as another family member. Alice is happy she has another person to dress, Bella is happy everytime you entre the room, Esme is almost in the kitchen 24/7 making you and Renesmee diner plus she likes making food for both of yous, Emmett finds you as a brother as I do myself, Carlisle is fond about you and Edward is happy with you at the moment. But you see that many of us would miss you. Please would you stay" then he finished and then he left the room. So did Edward and Carlisle followed. Then it was Rose and myself. "Look, Rosalie I know that we haven't gotten along but I am sorry." Then she hugged me and then went away. As the days go by and It was changing. Rose and I are able to stand each other. But I still need to pay her back. So yeah we have to see where this is going. Category:Fan fiction